36/82
{eser | önceki= 36/81 | sonraki= 36/83 | başlık=Yasîn Suresi | bölüm= | yazar=Kuran-ı Kerim | notlar= }} Arapça harfli ayet metni إِنَّمَا أَمْرُهُ إِذَا أَرَادَ شَيْئًا أَنْ يَقُولَ لَهُ كُنْ فَيَكُونُ Latin harflerine transcriptli metin innemâ emruhû izâ erâde şeyen en yegûle lehû kün feyekûn Kelime anlamlı meal 1-innemâ: sadece 2-emruhû: onun işi 3-izâ erâde: isteyince 4-şeyen: bir şeyi 5-en yegûle: demektir 6-lehû: ona 7-kün: ol 8-feyekûn:(o da hemen) oluverir Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı Gökleri ve yeryüzünü yaratanın, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yetmez mi? Evet ve o, her şeyi yaratan mâbuttur, her şeyi bilir. Ali Bulaç Meali Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onların bir benzerini yaratmağa kadir değil mi? Elbette (öyledir); O, yaratandır, bilendir. Ahmet Varol Meali 82.Bir şeyi istediğinde O'nun emri sadece ona: "Ol" demesidir. O da hemen oluverir. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) Gökleri ve yeri yaratan Allah’ın, onların benzerini yaratmaya gücü yetmez mi? Evet yeter. O, hakkıyla yaratandır, hakkıyla bilendir. Diyanet Vakfı Meali Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onların benzerlerini yaratmaya kadir değil midir? Evet! Elbette kadirdir. O, her şeyi hakkıyla bilen yaratıcıdır. Edip Yüksel Meali 82. Bir şeyi dilediği zaman, ona sadece "Ol!" der ve o da hemen oluverir. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) Gökleri ve yeri yaratan onlar gibisini yaratmaya kadir değil midir? Elbette kadirdir. Yaratan O, her şeyi bilen O! Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) Ya Gökleri ve Yeri yaratan onlar gibisini yaratmağa kadir değil midir? Elbette kadir, hallâk o, alîm o Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan, onların mislini yaratmaya kâdir değil midir? Elbette kâdirdir. Ve O bihakkın bilen, yaratandır. Muhammed Esed Gökleri ve yeri yaratmış olan Allah, (yok olanların) yerine onlar gibi (yeni)lerini yaratmaya muktedir olamaz mı? Elbette olur! Zaten O her şeyin bilgisine sahip olan Yaratıcı'dır: Suat Yıldırım Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onlar gibisini yaratmaya olmaz mı kadir!Elbette kadir!Hallâk O’dur, alîm O’dur!(Her şeyi yaratan, her şeyi bilen O’dur). Süleyman Ateş Meali Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onların benzerlerini yaratamaz mı? Elbette yaratır. O, çok bilen yaratıcıdır. Şaban Piriş Meali Gökleri ve yeri yaratanın, onların benzerlerini yaratmaya gücü yetmez mi? Elbette yeter. Çünkü O, her şeyi bilen mükemmel yaratıcıdır. Ümit Şimşek Meali 82: Birşeyin olmasını dilediğinde, Onun işi "Ol" demekten ibarettir; o da oluverir. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk Gökleri ve yeri yaratan, onların benzerini yaratmaya güç yetiremez mi? Elbette güç yetirir. Her şeyi bilen Alîm, sürekli yaratan Hallâk O'dur. Yusuf Ali (English) Is not He Who created the heavens and the earth able to create the like thereof? Yea, indeed for he is the Creator Supreme, of skill and knowledge (infinite). M. Pickthall (English) Is not He Who created the heavens and the earth, Able to create the like of them? Aye, that He is! for He is the All-Wise Creator, Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) 82-*} O'nun emri, bir şeyi dileyince ona sadece "ol!" demektir. O hemen oluverir. Muhammed Esed Tefsiri 82. O, Tek'tir, Biricik'tir, (48) öyle ki bir şeyin olmasını istediğinde ona sadece "Ol!" der -ve o (şey hemen) oluverir. 48 - Bu, innemâ emruhû ifadesinin karşılığıdır -emr terimi, bu örnekte, şe'n ("var olma durumu" "biçimi") ile eş anlamlıdır. Allah'ın yaratıcılığının benzersizliği, innemâ tahsis edatı ile vurgulanmaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri . Evet.. (O'nun) O kâinatın Yaratıcısının (emri) ilahlık sânı ve rablık vasfı şöyledir ki, O (birşeyi murat ettiği zaman) çeşitli mahiyetteki şeylerden herhangi birini yaratmak dilediği vakit (O'na ancak ol demesidir ki,) yani: Vücude gelmesini dilemesidir ki, (o da hemen oluverir) o da derhal varlık sahasına gelir. "Böyle bir kün = ol!" emrinden maksat, bir misâlden, yani: Allah'ın kudretinin yöneldiği şeyde hemen tesirini göstererek o şeyin derhal vücuda gelmesinden ibarettir. Binaenaleyh Yüce Yaratıcı ölmüş insanların da tekrar hayat bulmalarını istediği vakit, hepsi de hemen yeniden teşekkül eder, hayata ererek varlık alanına atılmış olurlar.